lsrpfandomcom-20200223-history
Los Santos Police Department
The Los Santos Police Department (LSPD) is the police department of the City of Los Santos, San Andreas. Mission Statement The mission of the Los Santos Police Department is to protect and serve the populace of Los Santos. To that end, we investigate, reduce, and prevent crime throughout the city and make an effort to understand the community and conversely to give them the opportunity to understand us. We serve the community of Los Santos with integrity, honor, and respect and maintain only the highest possible professional, ethical, and moral standards. History The Los Santos Police Department was first founded in 1869 when ten officers were hired and paid to serve under City Marshal Bill W. Arthur. The original force was undermanned and the city became known for violence, gambling, and prostitution. By the early 1900s, there were 70 officers, and in 1903, this force increased to 200. The force began to increase rapidly, suffering only a minor decline in staffing during World War II when many officers enlisted in the armed forces. By 1959, there were over 5,000 sworn officers. As the department continued to expand, various specialized units began emerging. The Los Santos Police Department now had a full fleet of aviation vehicles, a fully staffed and manned tactical division, and one of the most professional investigative bodies in the country. In 2004, Kiril Sokolov, a former Commander of the LSPD, was sworn in as the department’s 56th Chief of Police. Taking control of previous generations of corruption and lawlessness, he managed to fully turn the force around into the law enforcement body it is today. The Los Santos Police Department is currently the primary law enforcement agency for Los Santos and the largest in San Andreas. As of now, there are over 14,000 staff serving the LSPD, composed of more than 10,000 police officers and 3000 unsworn staff members. In January 2012, Chief Sokolov resigned, leaving the position up to mayoral appointment. Organization Divisions The Los Santos Police Department is split up into four separate divisions, all headed up by a member of the High Command team. Under each division, there is several units that all specialize in different areas. Operational Support Services The Operational Support Services concern the LSPD’s various operational units which assist officers in their daily active duties, in fields such as Air Support and Traffic Enforcement. Commander Ian Eastwood is the director of the division. *'Air Support Unit' The Air Support Unit (ASU) has a large fleet of aviation vehicles at their disposal to perform a wide variety of tasks, such as officer support and search and rescue operations. The Chief of Aviation is Captain Klovis Johnson, together with the Deputy Chief of Aviation, Captain Michael Houston. *'Traffic Enforcement Unit' Responsible for ensuring the safety of both pedestrians and motorists alike, the Traffic Enforcement Unit (TEU) uses a large variety of strategies to ensure this. Commander Rashid Jamal commands the unit. *'Prison Liaison Unit' Main Articles: San Andreas Department of Corrections, Los Santos Prison The unit responsible for relations between the Los Santos Prison and the Los Santos Police Department. The Prison Liaison Unit (PLU) also concern themselves with the operational side of the Los Santos Prison, often deploying Prison Liaison Officers (PLOs) to assist Los Santos Prison staff in their duties. Since 2010, a lot of controversy concerning the PLU's actual involvement in the management of the Los Santos Prison has been debated on. The head of the Prison Liaison Unit is Senior Lead Officer Dallas McClaine (also Deputy Warden of the Los Santos Prison), along with Deputy Head, Staff Sergeant Thomas Dragan. Administrative Services The Administrative Services wing is tasked with the continued functioning of the Los Santos Police Department. Its primary focus is the recruitment and training of new recruits and current sworn personnel respectively. The Administrative Services wing also deals with firearm licensing. The current director is Commander Rashid Jamal. *'Training Unit' The Training Unit is to provide training for academy students, in-service officers, and police personnel who avail for further training. This entails for; regular and up-to-date academies to take place and of course the broad spectrum of in service training to take place (firearms training, advanced driving courses, first aid training). The unit has three management ranks respectively, the Chief Director of Training (Captain Micheal Houston), Director of Academies (Staff Sergeant Matt Pearson), and the Director of in service Training (Staff Sergeant Thomas Dragan). *'Recruitment Unit' The unit that deals with every aspect of recruitment. From processing the applications received weekly to working together with the Public Relations Unit to increase interest in the LSPD, the Recruitment Unit plays host to a wide variety of tasks. The current head of the Recruitment Unit is Commander Rasid Jamal and Deputy Head, Sergeant Avril Miller. *'Gun Control Unit' The Regulation Division (also called Department of Firearm Licensing and Gun Control Unit) was created with the intention of offering the legal citizens of Los Santos a licensing service which will have stupendous concern for the publics safety, will consider all applications for the grant and renewal of certificates equally, and will pledge to process them fairly, and expeditiously. Their alleged priority is to support the legal, safe and secure possession of firearms within the city of Los Santos and the surrounding area. The Head of Regulation is Senior Lead Officer Adam Korovski, together with Head DeD Officer, Commander Adam Jamal. *'Public Relations Unit' The Public Relations Unit deals with the ever changing dynamic of the community and the Los Santos Police Department. They work hand-in-hand with various community leaders to ensure the public is well informed of the going-ons of the LSPD and educated in any matters that may concern the intricate nature of policing in Los Santos. The Director of Public Relations is Captain Michael Houston, with Deputy Director of Public Relations, Harvey Ramirez. Directorate of Criminal Intelligence The Directorate of Criminal Intelligence (DCI) is the branch of the Los Santos Police Department responsible for maintaining an investigative presence throughout the city of Los Santos and to a minor degree, the state of San Andreas. Commander Caden Lin is the division's director. *'Anti-Crime Unit' Main Article: Anti-Crime Unit The Anti-Crime Unit serves as the investigative wing of the LSPD. One of the oldest standing units, the Anti-Crime Unit has a long and illustrious history. The Anti-Crime Unit (ACU) is responsible for the investigation of both street level crimes and organized crime. Homicide, robbery, illegal trafficking, and gang activity all fall under their investigative scope. The Anti-Crime Unit also has dozens of undercover officers under their employ, making it one of the LSPD’s allegedly most successful law enforcement units. There are two Head Detectives, Staff Sergeant Michael Westbrook and Staff Sergeant Lucas Hawkins. *'Internal Affairs' The Internal Affairs Unit investigates all incidents of law breaking or professional misconduct by officers of the Los Santos Police Department, with current Head of Internal Affairs, Commander David Sawyer. Metropolitan Division The Metropolitan Division covers the entire tactical face within the LSPD. The Metro Division is responsible for dealing with high-risk situations that other officers would be otherwise unable to handle, such as crowd control concerns and high-risk arrest/search warrants. It’s split up into four separate ‘platoons’, three of which are tasked with the operational capacity of the division and one of which handles the administrative aspect. Platoon A is the grouping of all Commanding Officers (COs) in the Metro Division – all administrative decisions concerning the division occur with them. The current Director is Commander Jack Vega. *'Platoon B' Platoon B, otherwise known as the Crowd and Riot Control Team (CRCT), primarily deals with civil disorder and other related concerns. *'Platoon C' Platoon C, or the Emergency Task Force (ETF) is an uniformed response unit that concerns itself with Crime Suppression Patrols (CSP), ie. uniformed officer patrol in a high-risk area. They also act on warrants and provide protection to government officials and other dignitaries when the need arises. *'Platoon D' Platoon D, or Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT), is the LSPD’s elite tactical force that deals with high-risk situations. Trained in top-of-the-line tactics, the LSPD’s SWAT team is often at the forefront of any dangerous incident. Rank Structure Staff Officers Command Officers Police Sergeants Police Detectives Police Officers LSPD Awards and Commendations Note: Not in any particular order. Service Awards *'Advanced Service Award:' This award will be received if the officer has been a member of the PD for over a year. *'Veteran Service Award:' This award will be received if the officer has been a member of the PD for over 6 months. *'Basic Service Award:' This award will be received if the officer has been a member of the PD for over 3 months. Unit and Group Awards *'Training Unit:' This award is received if the officer is a member of the training department. *'Recruitment Unit:' This award is received if the officer is a member of the recruitment department. *'Prison Liaison Unit:' This award is received if the officer is a member of the Prison Liaison Staff. *'Anti-Crime Unit Detective:' This award is received once the officer has achieved the rank of detective in the Anti Crime Unit. *'Licensing Unit:' This award is received once a member of the DFL has reached the rank of Licensing Officer. *'Traffic Enforcement Unit: This award is received if member of the TEU has achieved Traffic Enf. Senior Officer rank. *'Air Support Wings:' Acquired Air Support Unit Wings. *'Air Support Unit TFO:' Achieved Air Support Tactical Flight Officer. *'Metro Division Platoon B (CRCT):' This award is received upon completion of CRCT Basic Training. *'Metro Division Platoon C (ETF):' This award is received upon completion of an ETF Training. *'Metro Division Platoon D (SWAT):' This award is received when the officer becomes a full trained SWAT officer. *'SVU Training Completion:' This award is received upon completion of SVU Training. *'HSIU Training Completion:' This award is received upon completion of HSIU Training. *'Advanced Driver Training Completion:' This award is received upon completion of AD Training. *'Field Training Officer:' This award is received if the officer is trained and accepted as a Field Training Officer. Achievement Awards *'Completion of Field Training:' This award is received upon completion of field training. *'Certified First Aid Officer:' This award is received upon completion of a "first aid at work"-course. *'Award of Valor:' This award is given to officers who perform exceptionally well while in danger in the line of duty or doing a heroic action. This award is allegedly extremely difficult to obtain. *'Crime Fighter Award:' This award is given to officers who have single-handedly made the city a much better place by eliminating crime and serving justice. *'Award of Merit:' This award is given to officers who go above and beyond expectation and set an example for officers and citizens in Los Santos. This award is extremely difficult to obtain. *'Distinguished Service Award:' This award is given to officers who have demonstrated a professional attitude and have showed leadership on a daily basis while in the line of duty. *'Driving Award:' This award is given to officers who demonstrate great driving skills. *'Expert Driver Award:' This award is given to officers who show that they know how to handle a vehicle and demonstrate exceptional driving skills during pursuits and any other vehicular activity. *'Chief's Personal Award:' This award is given by the chief only, this is an award that is given to the very few who are extremely determined and go incredibly high over expectation. This award is the most difficult award to obtain. Team Awards *'High Command Induction:' This award is given to officers upon becoming a member of the High Command Team. *'Command Induction:' This award is given to officers upon becoming a member of the Command team. Anti-Crime Unit Awards *'Anti-Crime Unit Director:' Awarded upon promotion to becoming the 'Director' of the Anti-Crime Unit as of 2010. *'Anti-Crime Unit Head Detective:' Awarded upon promotion to becoming the 'Head Detective' of the Anti-Crime Unit as of 2010. *'Anti-Crime Unit Deputy Head:' Awarded upon promotion to becoming the 'Deputy Head' of the Anti-Crime Unit as of 2010. *'Anti-Crime Unit Senior Detective:' Awarded upon promotion to the rank of 'Senior Detective' within the Anti-Crime Unit as of 2010. *'Anti-Crime Unit Detective:' Awarded upon promotion to the rank of 'Detective II' within the Anti-Crime Unit as of 2010. *'Anti-Crime Unit Active Service Award #3:' Awarded to a Detective who has actively served the ACU for over a year. *'Anti-Crime Unit Active Service Award #2:' Awarded to a Detective who has actively served the ACU for over 6 months. *'Anti-Crime Unit Active Service Award #1:' Awarded to a Detective who has actively served the ACU for over 3 months. Air Support Awards *'Pilot Performance Ribbon:' Awarded for outstanding flying skills during a situation or pursuit. *'Search and Rescue Ribbon:' Awarded for outstanding performance during a rescue mission. Special Weapons and Tactics Awards *'Expert Marksman Award:' Awarded for outstanding performance in shootouts or just showing great shooting skills. *'Expert Sharpshooter Award:' Awarded for showing outstanding performance as a sharpshooter and has shown great precision with sniper rifles or other weapons. See Also *San Andreas Sheriff's Department *Los Santos *Chief of Police *Michael Houston Category:Organizations Category:Public Services